List of Dimensions for Lords of Reality
List of Dimensions for Lords of Reality Kingdoms of the Realm You are apart of a Dimensional dynastie that is made of Kingdoms knitted together by a High-king, who rules over parts of the Spherefor or spherefoses. Material *Midgard *Earth (one of Main): This can be any parallel earth *Another Planet (livable or not) *Moon *Spaceport Celestial/Heavans/Order Heavans *Heavenly Realms *Nirvana Realms *Olympus Realms *Asgard Realms *Heliopolis Realms (Egypt) *Ahau Realms (Mayan) *Xian Realms (Chinese) *Amsatsu-Kami Realms (Japan) *The Jade Kingdoms *Realms of Jade kings *Halls of the Legendary Heroes *Heavenly Planet (These are a Heaven version of a planet, like Earth) *Holi-Glades *Paradise Planes *Realms of Shangri-la *Realms of Valhalla *Domain of the Holi-planes *The Angelic Groves *Heroic Valley of Honor * Celestial *Realms in the Elysian Fields *Star Spire *Daylight Realms *Prism Realms *The Celestial Cathedrals *Love Realms *Hope Realms *Selflessness Realms *Respect Realms *Temperance Realms *Peace Realms *Charity Realms *Charity Realms *Diligence Realms *Patience Realms *Kindness Realms *Humility Realms *Domain of the Stars-planes *Sea of Stars *Celestial Mystic Realms Order *Lawful Embrace *Realms of Order *Domain of Law-planes *Domain of Order-planes Fey/Nature/Dream/Nightmare Dream *Nod, is apart of the Dreamland *Nod-Town *The Dreamlands *Dreamscape *The Dream-Time *Dream Dimension *Sleeping Garden *Dream Planet (These are a Dreamland version of a planet, like Earth) *Nights Gate (Dream Cities) *The Morpheus Fields *Sleep-sand Clouds *The Sea of Dreams *Pocket of Sleep Sand *Domain of Dream-planes Nightmare *Nightmare Realm *Twisted Mirror Plane *Nightmare Planet (These are a Nightmarish version of a planet, like Earth) *Domain of Nightmare-planes *Domain of Fear-planes Fey *Shee Realms *Fey Realms *Faerie Court *Oberon's Children Realms *Fey Planet (These are a Fey folk version of a planet, like Earth) *Summer-time Realms *Winter-time Realms *Autumn-time Realms *Sprig-time Realms *Isles of Avalon *The Fairies Trove *The Enchanted Forest of the Children Nature *Happy Hunting Grounds *The long Desert *The Grand Swamp Realm *Volcanic Towers *Mountain Skys *Fishers Perfect Seas *Soaring cliff peaks *Gaia's Spheres *EverStorm (Realms of Thunder-birds and Lightning Giants.) *Coral Ever-fields *Frost Forest Grounds *Honorable Jungle of the Animal Kings *River of Good Fishing *Arctic Tundra Plane *Domain of the Wild-planes * Beastland Realms * The Legendary Farmlands Energy Realm (Chi/Magic/Psionic) Magical *Æther Realms (or also known as Quintessence realms) *Dweomerholds *Mana Realms *Arcane Kingdoms *Domain of Dweomer-planes *Arcanium Libraries Chi *The Jade Shades (Akin to The Jade Kingdoms, these are smaller realms) *Jade Isles (Akin to The Jade Kingdoms, these are realms close to the Material plane) *Domain of Ki-planes Psionic *Mindscape Realms *Domain of Pysker-planes *Pysker Stronghold Limbo/Pocket Plane Limbo *Pocket Realm of the Limbo Demiplanes *Any created Demiplane by a being Void The Void *Island in the Void Shadow/Negotive/Shadeworlds Shadow *Lunar Realms *Black Mist Realms *Darkness Flame Realms *Shade Realms *Domain of Shadow-planes *Domain of Darkness-planes Negative *Soulless Oceans *Gloom Realms *Nero-Realms *Realms of the Dying *Domain of Negative Energy-planes Shadeworlds *Twilight Planet (Spiritual Planet (These are a Spiritual version of a planet, like Earth. Also known as a Shadow of a plant) *Shadowlands *Eclipsed Ever-world *The Umbra Cities (Known also as shadow version of Cities) Elemental (Fire/Water/Earth/Air) The Elemental Dimension *The Grand Elemental Nexus (A Chaos Dimension as all realms of the Elementals mix together) *Eleadox (Realm of all mixed Elemental types. *Smog Plane (Mix of Fire of Air Planes) *Magma Plane (Mix of Fire and Earth Planes) *Ice Plane (Mix of Water and Air Planes) *Wood Plane (Mix of Water and Earth Planes) *Metal Plane (Mix of Earth and Fire Planes) *Mud Plane (Mix of Water and Earth Planes) *Shadow Plane of Elementals (This is when Shadow Planes mix with The Grand Elemental Nexus and becomes an Elemental Plane) *Light Plane of Elementals (This is when Light Planes mix with The Grand Elemental Nexus and becomes an Elemental Plane) Fire Plane *Realm of Fire *Realm of Ash *Realm of Lava *Inferno Spyre *Magma Sea *Burning Desert of the Salt planes *The Scorching Storms *Land of the Flame *The Eternally Blaze *Domain of Fire-planes Water Plane *Realm of Water *Realm of Ice *The Endless Sea Realms *Sky Glacier *Frost Realm *Tsunami Realm *The Wave Realm *Realm of the Deep Sea's *Blizzard Realm *Icy Ocean Realm *Domain of Water-planes *Domain of Ice-planes Earth Plane *Realm of Earth *Realm of Metal *Realm of Wood *Fossilized Forest Realm *Stone Realm *Domain of Earth-planes *Domain of Metal-planes *Domain of Wood-planes Air Plane *Realm of Air *Realm of Lightning *Realm of Wind *Realm of Storm *Mist Realm * The Sky Realm *The Shock Realm *Domain of Air-planes Artral/Ethereal/Spirit Astral Plane *Astral Pocket Realms *Astral Pocket Kingdoms *Ghost Caverns *Astral Planet (These are an Astral version of a planet, like Earth) *Ectoplasmic Realms *Domain of Astral-planes Ethereal *Wonderland Kingdoms *Grimm's Kingdoms *Mirror Realms *Domain of Mirrors *Digital Realms *Domain of Digital-planes *Data Realms *TV Realms *Gamer Realms *Movie Realms *Internet Realms *The Data Streams *The Info Nexus *The Ethereal-Net *Digital Spider's Net-Nest *The Techno Junkyard Planes *Cyber Worlds (These are an Cybernetic/digital version of a planet, like Earth) *Purgatory Realms *The Gate Doors (The place is filled with dimensional Gateways) *Giant's Cloud Kingdom Spirit *Realms of the Dead *Death Realms *The Labyrinth of Lost Souls *Purgatory *River Styx Isles *Spiritual Planet (These are a Spiritual version of a planet, like Earth) *Ghostly World (These are a Ghostly and Ectoplasmic version of a planet, like Earth) *Netherworld Realms *Domain of Spiritual-planes *Etharhold (This is a city for spirit and other beings) *Tír na nÓg (country of the young) *Gwlâd yr Hâf (land of summer) Abyss/Hell/Sin Hell Dimensions *Hades Realms *Hell Realms *Underworld Realms *Thanatos Realms *Inferno Pit realms *Hellfire Planes *Fiend Lightning Planes *Brimstone Planes *Brimstone Mines *Screaming Wind Planes *Abyssal Black Liquid Planes *Pits of the Damned *Tundra of the Lost Souls *Hell Planet (These are a hellish version of a planet, like Earth) *Apocalypse Planes *Armageddon Planes *Pit of the Demon Dream Spawn *Domain of Hell-planes *The Fiendish Pits *Alger-Rog (This is the plane created for Baal-Rogs.) The Grand Abyss *Abyssal Realms *Realms of Madness *Realms of Chaos *Pandemonium Isles *Kragiph (Black rainfall and fierce winds) *Madness Mountains *Asylum of Never-land *Caverns of Nesting Horror Sin * Fear Realms * Selfish Realms * Anger Realms * Cannibalism Realms * Envy Realms * Gluttony Realms * Greed Realms * Lust Realms * Pride Realms * Sloth Realms * Wrath Realms * Torture Realms * Rage Realms * Hatred Realms * Murder Realms * Domain of Sinful-planes Other Types of Dimensional planes *Flatland *Paradox Dimension *Sentient plane *Halls of the Asylum *The Great Tree Yugdesiral *Surreal Realms The Eldritch Deep Dimensions The Eldritch Deep Dimensions, or also called the Oldguar Dimensions, are dimensions from older parts of the Verse. * Deep Ethereal * Bly (Known also as the Realm of Eldritch Core, far pass The Mad Blind Horizon) * The Mad Blind Horizon (Far pass the Deep Ethereal) * The Forbidden Library * Eddon (Also Known as the Deep Nightmare) * The Outer Edge (Welcome to the Front door of the Deep Dimensions) * The Grand Chaos Storm (Wild and Powerful Energies, said to be the Deep Dimension of where all magic, chi, psychic and other energies started from) * The Wild Seas of Chaos (Another place of Wild and Powerful Energies) * Self-contradiction Enigma of the Puzzle-mazes (Deep Dimension of Order) * Webs of Confusion (Deep Dimension of Order in the form of Madness) * Puzzle Network (Deep Dimension of Order) * Null Zones of the Deep (Unreal pockets alters physics and metaphysics) * Co-Location Dimensional Shift Planes (Random Deep Dimensional Planes) * Tempos Bebyone (Time in all, time in nothing) * Titanic Abyss Category:RPG